Blibdoolpoolp
The Drowning Goddess Whip of Whips | symbol = Lobster head or black pearl | aspects = | power = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = Murky Depths | formerhomes = Fated Depths | serves = | servedby = | minions = | gender = Feminine | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = Kuo-toa, evil undersea creatures | domains = Insanity, Death, Destruction, Evil, Water, Chaos, Darkness, Revenge | spheres = Charm, Combat, Divination Earth, Healing, Reverse Necromancy, Reverse Sun, Water, War, Weather | worshipers = Kuo-toa | cleric alignments = Any Evil | favored weapon = Pincer Staff | holy days = New Moon | channel divinity = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = NE | class = | power5e = | alignment5e = Neutral evil | symbol5e = Lobster head or black pearl | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = Death domain | worshipers5e = Kuo-toa | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Touch of death | holy days5e = | class5e = |refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = The Fated Depths | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Kuo-toas Evil undersea creatures | domains3e = Destruction, Evil, Water, Watery Death | worshipers3e = Kuo-toas | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Pincer staff | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Neutral evil | symbol2e = Lobster head Black pearl | homeplane2e = Elemental Plane of Water | realm2e = The Murky Depths | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Dark, insanity, revenge | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Kuo-toas | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = lobsters | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Blibdoolpoolp ( |audio=Blibdoolpoolp1.ogg}} ), also known as the Sea Mother, was the deity worshiped by the kuo-toa. Her symbol was a lobster head and black pearl. Description Blibdoolpoolp usually took the form of a 20 foot (6.1 meter) tall nude human female, with a lobster's head and claws in place of humanoid parts. Other depictions portrayed a crayfish head, a crayfish's claws, and an articulated shell covering her shoulders. Those forced to look deeply into her eyes at close range could be driven to insanity. Personality Blibdoolpoolp was a deity filled with hatred for the pain her kuo-toa children suffered at the hands of many races. A special enmity was held for surface dwelling races, illithids and drow. Surface dwellers were spited for the initial driving of her children to the Underdark, the illithids for breaking their minds, and the drow for hunting them at first sight. Due to the generally lacking role of sea dwellers for her patron race's current state her hatred for them was relatively minor. Due to the nature of her being, the Sea Mother was irrational and bipolar, prone to unpredictable mood swings and fickle changes in behavior. Her paranoia and shifting moods made her highly secretive, shunning contact with most other deities. Despite believing herself to hold deeply fundamental magical secrets related to the nature of the universe she hoarded these secrets to herself, making it impossible to fact check and raising the possibility these secrets were as dreamed up as she was. She would keep up the egotistical delusion that the kuo-toa were still a mighty and renown empire by surrounding her realm with primitive crustaceans to convince herself that neither she nor her people's power had diminished. Pearls were highly treasured by the Sea Mother and were twice as valuable as normal gemstones and precious metals in gaining her favor. Abilities The Drowning Goddess was primarily a magic user, possessing little in the way of physical power for a deity. She had numerous spells in the way of summoning magic and elemental control of water, although she was lacking in control of fire. Like her kuo-toa patrons she was hard to poison or paralyze by any conventional methods and she was immune to all water magic. Her eyes were powerful, capable of piercing mid-tier illusions and driving those who looked into them insane. Although she could grab opponents with her claws and force them to look into her eyes this was a relatively dangerous move as she was lacking in other physical attacks. She could create a symbol of insanity every day to drive her foes to madness as an alternative to her eye ability. The most dangerous of her combat powers were her summoning skills, capable on calling upon waves of giant crustaceans to serve her bidding although they did not stay for long. She could also call on huge water elementals for 4 hours each day to do her bidding. Blibdoolpoolp's powers also extended to the empowerment of favored kuo-toa. If she wished it, the Whip of Whips could mark a single kuo-toa egg in a roe as exalted, destining them for greatness by granting them extraordinary physical and divine power. She could also empower preexisting whips or monitors that she particularly favored with incredible power, causing them to grow to titanic size to create kuo-toa leviathans. She also could bestow the unique spell, the ''touch of Blibdoolpoolp, ''which gave the caster the ability to turn his or her hand into a large lobster-like claw. Other powers she could provide were the ability to breathe underwater as well as the comprehension and ability to speak the kuo-toa language. Possessions Blibdoolpoolp once possessed a magical string of black pearls that generated 2-8 magical pearls. New pearls were made every week with effects lasting approximately one month. Each pearl could enhance the wearers physical strength or knowledge. This necklace was stolen by the goddess Diancastra further fueling Blibdoolpoolp's paranoia. She also possessed a ring of human influence and a magic wand that induced fear. Realm Blibdoolpoolp once occupied the unholy waters of the Fated Depths living in an enormous, spherical temple resembling the moon that drifted through its fiendish waters. After the Spellplague destroyed this realm her home ended up in the Elemental Plane of Water, either through the use of one of the Fated Depths natural portals, or by sheer happenstance. There existed no air within her temple as all who visited were expected to be able to breathe underwater. Her new home occupied an area of the Murky Depths she believed to be the heart of the plane, that churned and swirled based on her emotional state. The sandy floors were home to numerous giant crustaceans like crabs, lobsters and crayfish, although it was unknown if she brought the fiendish variants of these beings from the Fated Depths. Other servants within the realm were her kuo-toa petitioners instructed to kill any non kuo-toans that entered the region. Activities The Sea Mother spent most of her personal time plotting her ultimate revenge against the surface dwellers who forced her chosen race into hiding. She also would come to attend large scale sacrificial rituals conducted by her priests when many humanoids were being drowned. Aside from this she spent some time dealing with visitors, normally kuo-toa, who would make large offerings in exchange for small favors from the goddess herself. Simply making a request of the Sea Mother required exuberant amounts of gold and gems in the tens of thousands although the price was lessened if paid in pearls. Those who the Sea Mother had to prevent from drowning or that did not bring an offering to her domain were magically mandated not only to bring the maximum of the normal offering amount, but could not act directly or indirectly to harm the kuo-toa until they did so. She did not send omens to the kuo-toa as warnings or assistance but simply to communicate her pleasure or displeasure, which could be somewhat random due to her capriciousness. Relationships Due to her hatred of surface dwellers it was normally inferred that the Drowning Goddess had few if any allies among the surface deities. Of the few deities she was on friendly terms with was the ixzan deity Ilxendren, another evil aquatic god. Her opinion on gods worshiped by the kuo-toa other than herself was unknown. Like the kuo-toa, Blipdoolpoolp hated the drow but would not directly attack them due to the useful resources they supplied instead compelling those of other races to bring them to her when the option arose. The theft of her magical necklace by Diancastra and the lure of magic secrets created by her paranoid hoarding created a spiral of fear. Worshipers Blibdoolpoolp's only worshipers were the kuo-toa, whose priests ran most of their civilization. Kuo-toa priests were mandated to immediately destroy any illithid settlements found close to their own. After death kuo-toa petitioners would enter her unholy temple to protect it from hostiles. Ritual Lobsters were regularly sacrificed to Blibdoolpoolp, being one of her preferred offerings. Being a scavenger goddess she also appreciated offerings of personal objects that were discarded and later recovered. Regurgitation at her feet, was seen as a sincere show of faith, likely symbolic of her scavenger nature. Priests of the Sea Mother wore pearl-colored vestments, shell helms, and draped themselves in nets as part of ceremonies. Every new moon on her holy day gems, pearls, humans, and lobsters were sacrificed to her in rituals taking place in her sacred shrines, usually underwater. Humanoids were sacrificed primarily by drowning in large sacrificial areas which were usually public events to all adults. To request something of the Sea Mother the subject would have to present thousands of gold worth in gemstones by going to a sacred shrine and using a portal to enter her lair. An offering of 100,000 gold pieces worth of gems (or 50,000 gold pieces worth of pearls) would ensure her cooperation so long as the request was reasonable with a small chance of failure existing for every thousand off. Her temples possessed large black pearls which she would change the coloration of to convey her satisfaction or lack thereof, much as the kuo-toa changed the color of their bodies. Surrounding these temples were giant crustaceans, whose activities could also be used as omens. History After the kuo-toans were forced from the surface, driven to near extinction as well as madness, they gained the ability to cause supernatural happenings from their belief, the most prolific of whom was Blipdoolpoolp. Initially created when a mad kuo-toa deemed a modification to a human statue a goddess, the Sea Mother quickly rose to prominence due to her ruthless kuo-toan whips. From there she would soon embody what the kuo-toans needed most; a protector from the many threats that plagued them since long ago. From her initial home in the Fated Depths to her new location at the bottom of the Plane of Water, Blipdoolpoolp kept guard of magical objects and secrets. At one point the young demigoddess Diancastra snuck into her lair disguised as a kuo-toan before stealing a pearl creating necklace, only strengthening the Drowning Goddess' distrust. Appendix References Connections Category:Monster deities Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Water domain deities Category:Watery death domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Elemental Plane of Water Category:Inhabitants of the Inner Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Fated Depths Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of feminine gender